(a) Field of the Invention
A photosensitive resin composition and a method for forming a pattern by using the same are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light emitting diode displays include a plurality of thin films such as a conductive layers, a semiconductor layer and insulating layers.
In a thin film transistor array panel, a gate conductive layer, a semiconductor layer, a data conductive layer, and additional thin films such as a pixel electrode layer may be formed, and these thin films are usually patterned by using photolithography. Photolithography is a method for etching thin films that uses a mask. The etchant etches areas not covered by the mask to form a pattern in the thin film. The mask is formed by exposing and developing a photosensitive film that is coated on the thin film, to form a pattern having a predetermined shape in the photosensitive film. The photosensitive film may include a photosensitive resin composition.
Methods for finely patterning thin films have been studied in order to improve the quality of display devices. In order to finely pattern a thin film, the photosensitive film needs to be finely patterned. Whether or not a photosensitive film is capable of being finely patterned is largely determined by the compounds that form the photosensitive resin composition.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.